


Через мультивселенную

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Atop the Fourth Wall
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Вайсу всё же удалось поймать ускользнувшего от него когда-то Линксэйно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Через мультивселенную

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Across the Multiverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510793) by [butterflyslinky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky). 



> Написано на заявку кинк-мемера.
> 
> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета GippoRex.

Прыжки по вселенным оказались далеко не таким увлекательным занятием, как Оскар представлял себе. Конечно, он видел много чудесных мест и прекрасных вещей, встретил множество интересных людей, побывал в мирах, где не отказался бы остаться навсегда, но у него не было времени, чтобы успеть насладиться всем этим. За его спиной всегда маячила тёмная тень, неизбывная угроза, что гнала Оскара из одного мира в другой, заставляя бежать так быстро, как он только мог.  
И неважно, сколько вселенных видел Оскар, все они не могли заменить ему той, что он потерял.  
Не то чтобы он мог позволить себе волноваться об этом сейчас. Оскар только что переместился на очередную Землю, самую прекрасную из всех, что он видел. Она не так уж сильно отличалась от его собственной, но была гораздо более светлой, раскрашенной куда более яркими цветами, и люди здесь выглядели куда счастливее, чем в любой из увиденных им вселенных. И вся эта окружившая его красота внушила ему ложное чувство безопасности, заставила поверить, что ему ничего не грозит, что он может остаться здесь, может быть, найти местную Спунетт и посмотреть, не будет ли она чуть более отзывчивой к его ухаживаниям, чем Спунетт их мира, или разыскать Уэйна и попытаться подружиться с ним...  
Нет. Невозможно. Это всего лишь очередная остановка. Ему нужно продолжать своё бегство через вселенные, чтобы Вайс не смог найти его. Не то чтобы Оскар расценивал себя как большую угрозу, на Земле-982 он сразился с Вайсом, используя всё, что у него было, и потерпел поражение. Ужасное поражение. Но он всё же смог хоть немного навредить покорителю галактик, и этого было достаточно, чтобы тот начал преследовать его через всю мультивселенную. Результатом этой погони были несколько небольших сражений, что уничтожили определённое число городов. Оскар чаще, чем хотелось бы, выходил из них израненным и до смерти напуганным, но каким-то образом ему всегда удавалось избегать судьбы, постигшей его бедного брата.  
Оскар встрепенулся. Быть может, удастся задержаться здесь чуть дольше, чем обычно. В конце концов этот мир был таким спокойным — может, Вайс не захочет осквернять его. Может, он смог бы осесть здесь, перестать бежать. Провести остаток своей жизни в этом прекрасном мире как беженец.  
Да, это было бы неплохо, разве нет? Спокойствие, тишь и благодать...  
Первый взрыв раздался около полуночи. Оскар тут же проснулся, потянулся за своими гоглами и устройством межпространственной телепортации. Он уже привык к подобному. Ему стоило быть умнее, вспомнить, что внешнее спокойствие ещё не гарантирует безопасность. И теперь ему вновь нужно бежать, куда угодно, только бы Вайс не успел найти его и убить — так же безжалостно, как он убил Уэйна.  
Но как только Оскар добрался до устройства, что могло перенести его в безопасное место, очередной взрыв сотряс стену позади него, и всё вокруг погрузилось в темноту.

*

_— Значит, ты и есть Чемпион._  
 _— Не знаю, о чём ты!_  
 _— Это не имеет значения._  
 _— Оскар! Лазерный пистолет!_  
 _— Он сломан!_  
 _— Вам нет смысла сражаться. Лучшее, на что вы можете надеяться, — мгновенная смерть._  
 _Быстрый взгляд скрытых за спиральными стёклами зелёных глаз._  
 _— Защити её._  
 _— Да, Уэйн._  
 _Внезапное движение, вспышка света, и Вайс падает на пол._  
 _— Наглый мальчишка. Ты будешь следующим._  
 _— Вперёд, Оскар._  
 _Стук обрушившихся кирпичей и крики Уэйна были последним, что он слышал перед тем, как исчезнуть._

*

Оскар проснулся. Это просто сон, он в безопасности...  
Нет. Совсем не в безопасности. Вокруг было темно и холодно, и его гоглы исчезли.  
Он осмотрелся: увидеть, что у него есть в распоряжении. Немного, как оказалось. Он был в камере, в одном её углу стояла кроватью, в другом — ночной горшок. Ни лампы, ни одеяла, ничего. Оскар тихо всхлипнул, жалея, что Вайс не убил его так же быстро, как Уэйна. Увы, у него явно были куда более интересные планы на пленника.  
Звук привлёк внимание охранника, стоящего у двери, тяжёлой стальной двери с небольшим зарешеченным окошком вверху. Охранник, судя по форме, был гуманоидом, хотя Оскар не смог бы сказать, из какого именно мира. Он заглянул в камеру и, закатив глаза, достал радиокоммуникатор.  
— Пленник очнулся, — сообщил он скучающим тоном. — Жду приказов.  
— Я сейчас спущусь, — раздался из коммуникатора голос Вайса. — Накажи его пока, как посчитаешь нужным.  
Дверь открылась, и сидящий на кровати Оскар забился в угол, не зная, чего ожидать, но заранее дрожа от страха.  
Разумеется, ему это не помогло. Охранник схватил Оскара за халат, сбросил с кровати на пол и принялся усердно пинать, куда только мог достать. Оскар, застонав, свернулся клубком, пытаясь защитить жизненно важные органы, но удары всё не прекращались, лишь становились более ожесточёнными.  
Оскар даже не кричал. Он понимал, что это только начало, что никакие действия охранника и близко не сравнятся с тем, что для него приготовил Вайс, что он скоро умрёт — в одиночестве, ужасной, болезненной смертью — и присоединится к Уэйну...  
— Довольно.  
Вот и он. Тот, кто мог положить этому конец, тот, кому Оскар так неосмотрительно перешёл дорогу. Оскар, поскуливая, продолжал неподвижно лежать на полу.  
— Брат Чемпиона, человека, который пытался сразиться со мной. Трус, что предпочёл сбежать и оставить своих друзей на мою милость. Что теперь, дитя? Я нашёл тебя, и тебе уже не сбежать снова. Так что же дальше?  
Оскар не отвечал. Он не мог сказать ничего, что помогло бы сейчас ему.  
— Встань, дитя.  
Оскар не двигался.  
— Я сказал, встань.  
Охранник схватил Оскара за воротник и поднял на ноги. Оскар изо всех сил пытался не смотреть на своего пленителя. Он уставился в землю, пытаясь думать о чём-нибудь совсем ином, не показывать, как ему больно.  
— Иди за мной. И даже не думай сопротивляться.  
Вайс развернулся и покинул камеру. Охранник грубо толкнул Оскара, и он двинулся следом на дрожащих от боли и страха ногах. Охранник шёл сразу за ним.  
Он мог сбежать. Он мог попытаться сбежать, найти спасательную капсулу и покинуть корабль, но он понимал, что это бесполезно. Армия Вайса найдёт его, где бы он ни был, и он сомневался, что ему действительно хочется вернуться к бесконечному бегству через мультивселенную. Возможно, смерть была бы лучше.  
Вайс привёл его в огромную комнату, наполненную различными инструментами и бутылями с веществами из различных измерений, незнакомых Оскару, но сразу ему не понравившихся. Вайс кивнул охраннику, и тот толкнул Оскара вперёд так, что он налетел на стальной стол. Охранник втащил беспомощного Оскара на него и привязал лицом вниз.  
— Теперь, дитя, ты узнаешь, что бывает с теми, кто противостоит мне. 

*

Семь дней.  
Семь дней чередования камеры и стола. Семь дней его избивали, жгли, использовали как подопытную крысу для апробации различных химикатов, пытали всеми способами, что только можно вообразить. Семь дней, в течение которых для поддержания жизни ему давали лишь воду. Семь дней, за которые Оскар от криков сорвал голос, и в конце этих семи дней он уже не помнил ничего, кроме боли.  
Но Вайс ещё не закончил с ним. На восьмой день его, как обычно, привели из камеры в лабораторию. Это уже стало своеобразным расписанием. Оскара приводили в лабораторию, привязывали к столу, и затем Вайс говорил охраннику, что с ним делать. Однако на восьмой день Вайс отослал охранника. Оскар знал, что это не сулит ничего хорошего.  
Он чувствовал, что Вайс стоит над ним, слышал, как его глухое дыхание становится громче, и напрягся в ожидании действий Вайса.  
Затем раздался треск рвущейся ткани: он сорвал с Оскара белый халат и рубашку. Хотя они всё равно уже были практически изорваны в клочья за последние семь дней. На спину властно легла рука.  
Вайс провёл рукой вдоль позвоночника и, скользнув между ног, начал поглаживать его, добиваясь реакции. Оскар закусил губу, пытаясь игнорировать его прикосновения, но Вайса это не устраивало.  
— Ты подчинишься мне, дитя. Ты будешь мне повиноваться.  
— Никогда, — сумел выдохнул Оскар.  
Рука исчезла. Оскар едва успел вздохнуть, как его пронзила боль, самая сильная боль, что ему довелось испытать: Вайс внезапно вошёл в него, вбиваясь грубыми толчками всё глубже. Оскар пытался закричать, но он слишком часто кричал за последнее время, и у него не осталось сил на это. Ему пришлось довольствоваться тихим плачем; по щекам текли горячие слёзы, отрывистые рыдания сдавливали горло.  
Он не знал, сколько времени это продолжалось - хотя в любом случае это было слишком долго. Когда Вайс закончил, он позвал охранника и велел отвести пленника назад в камеру. 

*

Этим вечером охранник открыл дверь и впустил внутрь девушку с миской с едой в руках. Оскар свернулся калачиком на кровати и даже не повернул голову, когда она поставила миску на пол позади него. Он не мог перестать думать о том, что случилось, о том, что Вайс сделал с ним, и слёзы текли сами собой.  
И кто знал, как долго ему придётся оставаться здесь? Что Вайс сделает в следующий раз? Как долго Оскар сможет протянуть, когда его будут ломать каждый день?  
Чужая рука мягко коснулась его плеча, и Оскар развернулся. Девушка, что принесла ему еду, стояла на коленях перед кроватью. У неё были золотистые волосы и прекрасные зелёные глаза, и она выглядела весьма и весьма знакомо, несмотря на все шрамы, покрывшие её милое личико...  
Оскар сел от неожиданности.  
— Спунетт? — прошептал Оскар.  
Она кивнула, бросив быстрый взгляд на охранника за дверью, который не проявлял к ним ни малейшего интереса. Убедившись, что их никто не видит, она вновь посмотрела на Оскара и осторожно погладила его по щеке. Оскар внезапно почувствовал себя очень неловко: Вайс не дал ему новой одежды, и теперь, хотя он давно потерял последние крохи самоуважения, ему стало стыдно, что Спунетт видит его таким.  
— Как ты... Он поймал тебя?  
Она вновь кивнула, в её глазах блеснули слёзы. Она сделала несколько жестов, которые Оскар не смог понять.  
— Ты потеряла голос, — прошептал он. Это был не вопрос. Они, вероятно, пытали её, вынудив кричать до тех пор, пока она оказалась не в состоянии издать ни звука.  
Кивнув, она полезла в карман и достала оттуда слишком хорошо знакомый Оскару предмет.  
— Гоглы Уэйна. Где ты достала их?  
Она постаралась объяснить ему при помощи серии жестов, но Оскар всё равно не понимал их. Но он мог предположить.  
— Ты пробралась в трофейную комнату Вайса и украла их? Умная девочка.  
Она почти улыбнулась. Оскар проверил гоглы, помня, что Уэйн добавил в них несколько полезных функций...  
Да. Всё на месте. Звуковая отмычка, что может открыть любую дверь. Гипнолуч, которым можно будет справиться с охранниками... и с Вайсом, если понадобится. Лазерные лучи, способные убрать всё и всех, что встанет на его пути. Этого недостаточно, чтобы победить Вайса, но вполне хватит для побега.  
— Спасибо.  
Она кивнула и подалась вперёд, коснувшись губами его уха.  
— Мне жаль, — едва слышно прошептала она тем, что осталось от её голоса.  
Она быстро встала и ушла, дверь закрылась за ней. Оскар смотрел ей вслед несколько минут, сжимая в руках гоглы.

*

Это было просто. Подождать, пока не приглушат огни на корабле. Использовать звуковую отмычку, чтобы открыть дверь. Вырубить охранника лазерным лучом. Забрать его одежду: чёрные брюки и плащ, достаточно неплохие. Бежать.  
Попытаться найти её. Спасти её. Даже без голоса, даже со шрамами, он всё равно её любил и хотел забрать с собой. Может, теперь, когда они были единственными выжившими из их родного мира...  
Включить ночное зрение. Попытаться найти...  
Корабль слишком большой, Оскар теряется почти сразу. По крайней мере, сигнала тревоги ещё не было. У него оставалось время на поиски.  
Очередной коридор, ещё больше камер. Эти были другими. Двери были в основном решётчатыми, а не из цельного железа. В большинстве из них было пусто, но он всё равно вошёл. У него было ощущение, что она близко.  
Она действительно была там. Лежала на груде тряпок, уставившись в потолок.  
— Спунетт.  
Она посмотрела на него и почти улыбнулась, пока он разрезал лазером решётки. Он позвал ее за собой, и она без колебаний последовала за ним.  
— Ты знаешь, где находятся спасательные капсулы?  
Она кивнула и повела его через запутанные коридоры корабля, ни разу не помедлив ни на одном повороте. Как долго Спунетт была здесь, что Вайс сломал её и уверился в её верности достаточно, чтобы позволить так хорошо изучить корабль? Достаточно долго, чтобы суметь пробраться в трофейную комнату и украсть гоглы Уэйна, но недостаточно, чтобы покориться полностью?  
Это было неважно. Теперь она с ним, и он о ней позаботится, использует НАУКУ!, чтобы вернуть ей голос и избавить от шрамов, возможно, даже заставить её забыть о том, что с ней случилось. Возможно, даже заставить забыть самого себя...  
И затем воздух наполнился пронзительным визгом сирены и повсюду загорелись красные огни. Спунетт широко распахнула глаза и схватила Оскара за руку, потащила его за собой по коридору, втолкнула в лифт, что перенёс их в очередной коридор.  
Со всех сторон их окружали охранников. Оскар использовал гоглы, чтобы положить как можно больше из них, но они продолжали прибывать. Спунетт бежала, не останавливаясь, практически таща за собой Оскара, и наконец они оказались в нужном помещении.  
Оскар сразу понял, что в единственной капусле есть место только для одного.  
— Иди, — сказал он. — Я задержу их.  
Она помотала головой и втолкнула его в капсулу, потянувшись, нажала кнопку, и закрывшийся люк тут же разделил их.  
— Спунетт! — закричал он, но она уже успела подскочить к панели управления и надавить на кнопку, что открывала выход. Капсула, вздрогнув, начала движение — как раз тот в момент, когда появились охранники. Они схватили Спунетт, и та даже не пыталась сопротивляться.  
— Спунетт! — кричал Оскар, всё больше отдаляясь от неё. 

*

Ещё одна вселенная. Ещё одна Земля. Ещё один день без неё.  
Надев плащ и гоглы, он посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Маниакально захихикал над своим нелепым видом.  
Он проиграл. Он не смог сдержать данного Уэйну обещания, не смог спасти её.  
Она сама спасла его. Вытащила его оттуда, избавив от пыток и унижений.  
Хотя нет. Не спасла. Ведь он потерял разум.  
Он был не в силах вернуть её, и целому миру не удалось бы её заменить.  
Ну что ж, тогда он может присвоить себе мир взамен. Потому что Оскара Шлампера больше не существовало. Он умер на том корабле, умер под руками Вайса, умер, когда потерял её.  
Доктор Линксэйно безумно рассмеялся.  
— Тебе не уничтожить меня, Вайс! — закричал он куда-то в небо. — Я захвачу миры, и ты не отнимешь их у меня!


End file.
